


Misspent Youth

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M, Mischief, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Egging cars is only fun as long as no one gets caught.





	Misspent Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Tping/egging a house,' at [](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)**spooktoberchallenge**  
Although waning in popularity in the UK except in the North, Mischief Night activities also took place on November 4th, the night before Bonfire Night/Guy Fawkes Night. (info via the BBC)

Ianto rinsed the sponge out in the bucket at his feet, returning it again to the side of the SUV and scrubbing. The previous night had been November forth, and a gang of teens did a number on it with eggs. Usually, something like this would have sent him 'round the bend, but he couldn't find it in himself to grouse. On the contrary, he found himself reminiscing...  
  
It was 1997, and a new family had moved onto the Estate where the Joneses lived. They had a son Ianto's age who quickly became part of the group. Bobby was from Yorkshire, so of course, it was him who'd come up with the idea to roam the neighborhood with eggs and toilet paper. It sounded like great entertainment to a bunch of bored young teens.  
  
They roamed the streets, taking out their frustrations on houses in the area, then moved on to moving cars. Hidden in the shadows, they would wait until a car drove by, then run out and let the eggs sail. That proved a lot more fun... Until they chose a dark panel van.  
  
Several eggs found their target as the van cruised slowly down the street. It stopped abruptly, and a man got out, then the vehicle started to turn around.  
  
“Run!” Bobby yelled, and the kids tore off in opposite directions, knowing that they had a better chance if they separated.  
  
Ianto sprinted down the street, veering off into the closest driveway. At the sound of a viciously barking dog, he switched direction and cut through the yard next door to the German Shepard, who sounded like it wanted him for a midnight snack. He vaulted over a low fence behind the house.  
  
He spotted a garden shed and ducked behind it, heart pounding. The exhilaration of the chase coursed through him as he tried to get his breathing under control. He laughed silently, knowing he wouldn't be caught.  
  
Then froze at the sound of a voice.  
  
“I know you're there, so you might as well come out.” The tone was clearly amused.  
  
“Fuck,” Ianto muttered, slowly emerging from his hiding place.  
  
The stranger standing there smirking at him was tall and imposing in a British military coat, although his accent sounded American. Ianto held his ground, stubbornly keeping silent.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” Receiving no answer, he continued. “I could take you down to the police station.”  
  
“You and whose army?”  
  
“Cheeky,” the man commented, apparently enjoying the whole thing. “I'll have you know it's RAF,” he said motioning to the coat.  
  
“I know that,” Ianto sullenly retorted. “You're American,” he accused.  
  
Mr. RAF's eyes widened in mock surprise. “So they tell me."  
  
“Look, we didn't mean no harm, just a bit of fun, yeah? Didn't hurt the van nothin'. I can wash it,” he offered, starting to come to his senses now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He could imagine his father's reaction to a call from the police.  
  
The man looked him up and down thoughtfully. “I have a better idea. You promise not to cause any further damage tonight, and we'll call it even.”  
  
Ianto was surprised. “You'd trust me?”  
  
He shrugged. “You look like an honorable young man who won't renege on an agreement. Am I wrong?”  
  
Ianto thought it over. Normally he didn't trust adults, but there was something about this man. His instincts told him he could. “Okay. It's a deal.”  
  
“Gotta shake on it.” RAF held out his hand.  
  
Ianto gave it a wary glance before shaking.  
  
“Now go home. And take some advice. You're a smart kid, do something with your life. Don't end up how you started out.”  
  
“I'll think about it,” he said noncommittally.  
  
“See ya, kid,” RAF said as he walked away.  
  
“Hey!” Ianto called after him.  
  
The man stopped and raised an enquiring eyebrow.  
  
“How do you know I'm smart?”  
  
RAF smiled, showing a lot of perfect white teeth. “You didn't ask me what renege means.” With a parting wink, he disappeared around the corner.  
  
“Love the coat,” Ianto murmured to himself as he started the long trudge home...  
  
Ianto had recognized the coat straight off, of course. Jack obviously hadn't remembered him, but that was to be expected. He'd been just a punk kid, one of so many wandering the Estates. Jack, on the other hand, was unforgettable.  
  
He heard the footsteps a moment before Jack came into view. “Are you finished yet? I thought we'd go grab a bite to eat.”  
  
“Is this a 'date' grab, or just a co-worker nosh?” Ianto asked with a grin, playfully flicking water from the sponge in Jack's direction.  
  
“Watch the coat!” Jack quipped, dodging out of reach. “And if you play your cards right, you can have any kind of _grab_ you want,” he added suggestively.  
  
“In that case, I'll be done in a jiffy.” Ianto began putting the cleaning supplies away.  
  
Jack watched him finish up. “To be honest, I figured I'd have to soothe your temper with your favorite kebabs. I'm surprised you're not kvetching about what those vandals did to the SUV.”  
  
Ianto stowed the final item and walked over to Jack. “Well... I guess I owe you this one," he said with an enigmatic smile.

  
  
**The end**


End file.
